


Thank You for Your Hard Work at Home

by Roux Marlet (Efavivace)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Chicken Pox, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Roux%20Marlet
Summary: Ucapan terima kasih Natsume, untuk mereka yang bekerja keras di rumah demi dirinya yang terkena cacar air. / Ditulis untuk #StayatHomeChallenge / Cross-post di fanfiction.net
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge





	Thank You for Your Hard Work at Home

“ _Menyusahkan saja ….”_ Sebuah suara dingin yang seolah diseret keluar dari mulut yang malas berkumandang di dalam kamar. Di tengah ruangan ada seseorang yang terbaring di _futon_ dan ada seorang lagi yang tengah membungkuk di atasnya.

“Maaf. Aku hanya menyusahkan Touko- _san,_ ” ujar remaja yang terbaring.

“Kamu bicara apa, Takashi- _kun_? Tidak ada yang menyusahkan.”

“Harusnya aku tidak berangkat karyawisata minggu lalu,” balas Natsume Takashi selagi Fujiwara Touko mengganti kain kompres di dahinya.

Touko tersenyum lembut. “Tapi kamu senang, 'kan, bisa ikut karyawisata ke Fukuoka?”

Natsume tidak bisa menyangkal. Dia sendiri mengerling ke pigura foto di atas meja belajarnya dan tersenyum kecil. Terbingkai dengan manis, dirinya bersama teman-temannya berpose dengan latar belakang salah satu museum di Fukuoka.

Nishimura yang tampak paling ceria, memenuhi hampir separuh layar kamera dengan wajahnya. Kitamoto dan Tanuma tampak berusaha menarik kawan mereka itu menjauhi kamera tapi tak berhasil. Sasada kelihatan agak kesal dengan pose mereka yang berantakan. Taki tersenyum lebar sambil menimang seekor anak kucing yang ditemukannya di salah satu halaman museum.

Mereka semua tentu sedang di sekolah sekarang, masih membahas serunya karyawisata pertama ke kota besar yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Sementara orang yang ada di tengah foto, si remaja laki-laki yang tidak memasang gaya apa-apa di depan kamera (karena Natsume Takashi memang tidak fotogenik), sekarang hanya bisa berkurung diri di rumah gara-gara penyakit yang didapatnya waktu perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Natsume Yuujinchou** (c) Midorikawa Yuki

 **Thank You for Your Hard Work at Home** (c) Roux Marlet

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan material apa pun dari cerita ini.

Ditulis untuk #StayAtHomeChallenge

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

“ _Huh. Apa pula itu cacar air? Betulan ada airnya? Aneh sekali sih nama penyakitmu,”_ dengus suara dingin yang pertama ketika Fujiwara Touko sudah keluar dari kamar. _“Kamu itu memang sukanya menyusahkan orang, Natsume.”_

“Nyanko- _sensei_ , tolong, aku mau tidur,” balas Natsume dengan nada mengantuk. Demam dan sakit kepala sekaligus nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya sangat mengganggu untuk saat ini, tapi kata dokter bakalan ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Bintik-bintik merah yang sekarang belum gatal akan merajalela mulai besok atau lusa, lalu akan berisi cairan yang bila pecah akan menambah banyaknya bintik dan membuatnya bisa menular ke orang lain, sampai semuanya mengering dalam—paling tidak—dua minggu.

Dua minggu penuh Natsume harus tinggal di rumah.

Dokter sudah memberi surat izin sakit dan Shigeru- _san_ sudah mengantarkannya ke sekolah Natsume.

“ _Bukannya penyakitmu mudah menular? Apa Touko tidak takut ketularan olehmu?”_ rongrong Nyanko- _sensei_.

“Touko- _san_ dan Shigeru- _san_ sudah pernah kena cacar air waktu kecil,” sahut Natsume dengan mata terpejam.

“ _Jadi, kalau sudah pernah kena, tidak akan kena lagi?”_

“Hampir selalu begitu.”

“ _Kenapa bisa begitu?”_

Natsume merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dengan nyeri. Mencoba mengingat penjelasan guru ilmu alam makin susah dengan kondisi begini. “Ada yang namanya kekebalan terhadap penyakit tertentu. Untuk cacar air, biasanya orang hanya terkena sekali seumur hidup.”

“ _Jadi, manusia hanya bisa menunggu untuk terkena penyakit itu dulu, baru bisa aman? Makhluk menyedihkan.”_

“Tidak juga. Ada vaksin untuk mencegah orang terkena cacar air.”

“ _Vaksin? Apa pula itu? Lalu kenapa kamu tetap kena cacar air, Natsume?”_

Yang ditanya menghela napas panjang. Sejauh dirinya bisa mengingat, keluarga-keluarga yang menampungnya dahulu tidak ada yang pernah mengantarnya ke klinik untuk divaksin apa pun. Natsume juga tidak mau membebani keluarga Fujiwara yang jadi walinya sekarang. Lagipula, sudah terlambat kalau sekarang dia minta divaksin, 'kan?

Jadi Natsume hanya bisa menerima fakta, dirinya harus tinggal di rumah, demi mencegah penyakitnya menulari orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

“Kalau sakit cacar air, berarti tidak boleh ditengok, ya?” Taki mengutarakan isi pikiran seusai jam pelajaran terakhir.

Tanuma mengangguk muram. “Soalnya kita bisa ketularan.”

“Apa ada yang sudah pernah kena cacar air?” Sasada mengedarkan pandangan. Semuanya menggeleng.

“Yah, berarti kita hanya bisa menunggu sampai Natsume sembuh,” ujar Nishimura sambil angkat bahu.

“Tidak ada cara lain,” imbuh Kitamoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya Natsume tertidur cukup lama. Ketika dia bangun lagi, langit di balik jendela sudah gelap, dan Nyanko- _sensei_ tidak ada di kamar. Barangkali keluar mencari _sake_.

Ada nampan berisi makanan di dekat _futon_. Mungkin Touko- _san_ tidak enak membangunkan Natsume untuk makan malam, yang mestinya sudah lewat beberapa jam, menilai dari nasi yang sudah dingin.

Ada pesan tertulis di nampan itu,

“ _Takashi-_ kun _, kalau ingin makanan hangat, kamu bisa bangunkan kami.”_

Tentu saja Natsume tidak mau melakukannya. Dilihatnya jam di meja belajar, sekarang jam dua pagi! Pelan-pelan, dimakannya nasi dan lauk itu.

Meski makanannya dingin, Natsume merasa hatinya hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

“Demammu sudah turun, Takashi- _kun_ ,” ujar Touko keesokan paginya. Dia memegang dahi Natsume dengan paras bersyukur.

“Berkat Touko- _san_. Terima kasih.”

“Semalam tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Makanannya kutinggalkan di sini. Apa kamu kelaparan sewaktu bangun?”

Natsume menggeleng. “Tidak. Makanannya enak, membuatku merasa bisa cepat sembuh.”

Touko tersenyum. “Syukurlah.” Wanita paruh baya itu kini mengamati tangan Natsume. Disingkapkannya piyama dan dilihatnya pula perut Natsume. “Bintik-bintiknya sudah mulai berair. Apa gatal?”

Yang ditanya menggeleng lagi. “Belum.”

“Shigeru- _san_ punya resep turun temurun, obat oles tradisional untuk mengurangi gatal. Dia sedang keluar mencari bahannya.”

Natsume mengerjap. “Ti-tidak perlu, itu merepotkan Shigeru- _san_.”

“Tidak repot, kok. Menurut pengalaman, gatalnya bisa luar biasa mengganggu. Nanti Takashi- _kun_ malah tidak bisa tidur karena gatal.”

Natsume bingung mau berkata apa, jadi dia hanya mengatakan ucapan yang biasa,

“Terima kasih.”

“Nah, tidurlah lagi, Takashi- _kun_.”

Nyanko- _sensei_ bertengger di atas meja belajar, bergelung sambil menyipitkan mata. Dia membuka mulut dan menguap.

“ _Ara_ , Nyankichi juga mau tidur lagi tampaknya.”

Touko mengusap kepala Natsume sekali lagi sebelum beranjak.

.

.

.

.

.

Pengalaman memang guru yang berharga. Yang dikatakan Touko- _san_ benar adanya. Rasa gatal itu, begitu muncul, menyiksa Natsume sepanjang hari; itu pun sudah dikurangi oleh obat oles yang dibuatkan Shigeru- _san_. Mungkin karena hawa yang memasuki musim panas ini membuatnya banyak berkeringat sehingga efek obatnya lekas hilang.

“ _Oi, jangan digaruk!”_ seru Nyanko- _sensei_ yang duduk di depan kipas angin mini yang menyala di meja belajar Natsume.

Si pemilik meja memang sedang menggaruk lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Gatalnya tak tertahankan, padahal Natsume tahu apa yang terjadi kalau bintik-bintik berisi air itu pecah. Malah akan makin banyak bintik dan makin gatal tubuhnya.

“Gatal sekali, _Sensei_ ,” Natsume coba membela diri.

“ _Kududuki tanganmu, sini, biar kamu tidak bisa menggaruk.”_

“Ehh?”

Tanpa peringatan, roh berwujud kucing gempal itu melompat dari meja dan melakukan usulnya barusan.

“Ugh. Nyanko- _sensei_ , kamu berat!”

“ _Berisik!”_

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari pertama terasa bagai neraka bagi Natsume. Seluruh tubuhnya memberi sinyal yang memanggil-manggil untuk digaruk, tapi berat badan Nyanko- _sensei_ selalu menahannya di waktu yang krusial. Dipaksa menahan diri dan memang diserang kantuk berlebihan, Natsume akhirnya kelelahan sendiri dan jatuh tertidur. Nyanko tidak berpindah dari tempatnya sampai Touko atau Shigeru datang ke kamar.

“Kamu berhasil tahan untuk tidak menggaruk?” Shigeru bertanya dengan takjub sambil mengoleskan obatnya ke punggung Natsume di hari keempat. “Berarti obatnya cukup mujarab, ya. Tadinya kukira obatnya akan cepat luntur karena hawa sepanas ini.”

Natsume hanya mengangguk dan bergumam, “Terima kasih.”

“Cepat sembuh,” Shigeru berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsume.

Nyanko- _sensei_ meregangkan tubuh di dekat keduanya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

“Nyangoro selalu menemanimu di sini ya, Takashi- _kun_. Kucing baik.”

.

.

.

.

.

Kaname Tanuma sempat datang ke rumah Fujiwara di hari keenam. Natsume sedang tidur saat itu, dan jelas Tanuma tidak boleh masuk ke kamarnya. Anak pendeta itu membawakan catatan pelajaran selama seminggu terakhir yang disalinkan bergantian oleh Sasada dan Taki. Tulisan tangan mereka berdua adalah yang paling rapi, dibandingkan para anak laki-laki.

“Terima kasih,” ujar Natsume terharu. Touko- _san_ yang menyerahkan catatan itu padanya saat mengantar makan malam.

“Tanuma- _kun_ tadi titip pesan: besok malam jam delapan, jangan tidur dulu. Mungkin teman-temanmu mau datang.”

“Besok malam? Apa tidak apa-apa?”

“Buka jendela saja, kata Tanuma- _kun_.”

“ _Mungkin mereka mau menyanyi untukmu, Natsume,”_ seloroh Nyanko- _sensei_ saat Touko sudah tidak ada di kamar. _“Menyanyi dari bawah jendela lantai dua, seperti di opera sabun.”_

Natsume terkekeh kecil. “Nyanko- _sensei_ , ternyata seleramu tontonan yang begituan, ya.”

“ _Huh. Maaf saja, seleraku hanya_ sake _. Aku mau keluar!”_ Kucing roh itu melompat ke ambang jendela. _“Jangan tidur dulu sampai aku pulang, ya!”_

Sebelum Natsume sempat menyahut, Nyanko- _sensei_ sudah menghilang. Si pemilik kamar menghela napas.

Meski sudah kenyang sehabis makan dan merasa mengantuk, Natsume tetap mengabulkan permintaan si _youkai_. Dia membacai catatan yang dibawakan Tanuma, berusaha keras mempelajarinya sendiri dengan kepala masih pening, dan berhenti di tengah jalan ketika ada bunyi keras menghantam atapnya.

“Apa barusan itu?” Natsume terlompat kaget. Dibukanya jendela dan didapatinya moncong besar Misuzu bertengger di depannya.

“Misuzu?” Natsume bersuara, heran bukan kepalang.

“ _Ada kami juga!”_ Tiba-tiba pasangan Chukyuu melompat masuk.

“Hei!”

Tak hanya sepasang roh yang selalu ceria itu yang masuk ke kamar. Hinoe, Kappa, dan Kogitsune menyusul masuk.

“ _Mari kita berpesta!”_ seru Nyanko- _sensei_ yang melompat belakangan, di punggungnya ada buntalan kain. Para _youkai_ berseru dan tertawa-tawa.

“Jangan ribut-ribut!” desis Natsume, ngeri sendiri mendengar angin ribut seolah pecah di kamarnya. Touko dan Shigeru bisa jantungan jika kekacauan ini terdengar sampai lantai bawah.

“ _Mereka sudah tidur nyenyak dan tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi,”_ tukas Nyanko- _sensei_ sambil membuka buntalan yang dibawanya. _“Oi Natsume, kamu belum kenyang, 'kan?”_

.

.

.

.

.

Touko terkesiap pelan ketika memeriksa Natsume esok paginya.

“Bintik berairnya … sudah berkurang banyak sekali?” Dia membuka kancing piyama Natsume untuk mengecek daerah perut dan dada, di mana bintik-bintik itu tadinya paling banyak.

Saat pertama-tama Touko atau Shigeru merawatnya sedemikian rupa, Natsume selalu merasa malu dan tak enak hati. Belum pernah dirinya dimandikan orang. Untung Touko tidak menawarkan untuk menyuapi Natsume makan.

Sekarang, dengan Touko yang masih tampak takjub, Natsume sendiri baru menunduk untuk melihat bagian depan tubuhnya.

Bintiknya memang tinggal sedikit, bahkan yang tadinya berisi air tampak mulai mengering. Dan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semalam Nyanko- _sensei_ tidak tidur di atas tangannya, karena tangan Natsume sama sekali tidak pegal. Artinya gatalnya juga sudah berkurang.

“Syukurlah,” gumam Touko penuh harap. “Dengan begini Takashi- _kun_ bisa cepat pulih.”

Natsume mengerling ke arah Nyanko- _sensei_ yang tidur pulas di atas meja. Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Touko.

“Terima kasih.”

.

.

.

.

.

Beragam umbi dan entah apa lagi yang dibawa para _youkai_ semalam, ternyata memang berkhasiat, meski rasanya sangat tak karuan di lidah Natsume.

Kejutan tidak berakhir di situ. Malam berikutnya, Tanuma dan teman-teman betulan datang ke kediaman Fujiwara. Bukan untuk bernyanyi (karena ini bukan opera sabun romantis), tapi lebih dari itu.

Nishimura menyalakan kembang api persis di halaman rumah jam delapan kurang lima menit, dan itu yang membuat Natsume membuka jendela.

“Kalian ….”

Di bawah sana, teman-teman yang disayanginya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Kembang api masih bernyala, susul-menyusul, seolah dalam festival liburan musim panas yang masih beberapa minggu lagi.

“Cepat sembuh, Natsume!” mereka berseru.

“Festivalnya kami percepat untukmu,” imbuh Tanuma.

“Kamu bisa ketinggalan banyak pelajaran kalau kelamaan sakit!” kelakar Nishimura.

Taki, Sasada, dan Tanuma membawa sesuatu yang panjang bergulung-gulung dan menyerahkannya pada Shigeru dan Touko di pintu masuk.

“Seribu burung lipat untuk kesembuhanmu!” Kitamoto berseru.

Natsume belum pernah merasakan wajahnya sesakit ini; dia tersenyum paling lebar sambil menahan buncahan rasa haru yang menumpuk di matanya.

“Terima kasih,” balasnya dengan seruan yang pecah. Air matanya tak terbendung lagi. Teman-temannya pasti sudah bekerja keras mengerjakan _origami_ sebanyak itu di tengah masa sekolah.

“ _Dasar cengeng,”_ komentar Nyanko- _sensei_ sambil memanjat ke ambang jendela.

“Ah, ada Ponta!” seru Tanuma. Taki terpekik gemas, membuat Nyanko- _sensei_ merinding dan berbalik dari jendela.

“ _Jangan lama-lama. Angin malam tidak bagus buat orang sakit,”_ gerutunya.

Natsume melambaikan tangan ke bawah sambil bergumam,

“ _Arigatou, Sensei.”_

“ _Huh,”_ balas si kucing roh. _“Aku bukannya kasihan padamu, Natsume. Kalau kamu sampai mati gara-gara penyakit, aku jadi tidak bisa memakanmu.”_

Padahal Natsume belum tahu, bahwa selama seminggu terakhir, Nyanko-sensei dan para _youkai_ bergantian berjaga di sekitar kamar Natsume untuk menghalangi hadirnya abnormalitas yang biasanya mengisi hari-hari pemuda itu: diuber _youkai_ jahat, diburu _youkai_ yang namanya tertulis di Yuujinchou dan minta dibebaskan, atau diganggu _youkai_ kecil tak berbahaya namun membikin sama lelahnya karena mengusik lewat mimpi.

Nyanko- _sensei_ mau Natsume segera sembuh, tapi dia tidak mau diberi ucapan terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya di rumah Fujiwara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=000=**

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan Penulis [11 April 2020]:
> 
> Fanfiksi pertama saya di tahun ini (!) sekaligus karya perdana saya di fandom Natsume Yuujinchou. Sudah lama selesai nonton sampai season 6 tapi argumen pribadi bilang bahwa kisah Natsume sudah terlalu indah untuk dibikin fanfiksi. Pada akhirnya ya, fanfiksinya tetap anget-anget di hati (?) dan belum bisa keluar dari canon. Love you, Natsume.
> 
> Stay at Home! Sebuah challenge menarik di masa pandemi, membuat saya terpanggil lagi untuk menulis fanfiksi. Terima kasih pada KaizumiAyame penyelenggara challenge ini!
> 
> Terakhir, selamat Jumat Agung (dan Paskah) bagi yang merayakan. Tuhan memberkati.
> 
> Stay safe, all ...


End file.
